Red to Black
by Monokuma Monomi
Summary: Ruby left Beacon Academy for 3 years, no note to let them know she'll be alright or any clue to where she was going. 3 years later she makes her appearance, she doesn't know or care if they'll accept her or not, she had many things to say to Headmaster Ozpin & General Ironwood about the monster apocalypse outside. But who's going to listen to her with Torchwick on her side?
1. It Only Just Begun

**I came across Rooster Teeth on YouTube and let me say, praise god for intriguing me, jeez Roman Torchwick is such a devil in disguise, what he said to Blake on the train when she had her chance I was like DAMN and that women that suddenly appeared and saved Yang from Neopolitan? Apparently I heard she is Yang paternal-twin that Qrow raised… Raven Brawen looks so alike with Yang apart from the hair and such but seriously! ARGH! I must now shut up and start.**

**Disclaimer: **I in no manner own any of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It Only Just Begun

* * *

><p>My inmost question is… Can I go back?<p>

3 years down the line I deserted them and left alone with no note, no nothing to let them know where I was going and now they're still asking for my help or any help they can get, the other day I watched many aircrafts from signal academy but it isn't even that season yet to import new students especially when they might not be ready, but heck it could just be supplies, it isn't my problem.

Do I regret going? No I don't, in fact it was the best decision of my life to actually understand myself instead of ignoring it, the situation I placed myself in was my fault. I drove my inner-self to a nomadic point of madness that it caused me to deal with another girl inside of me.

Will Yang accept me? I don't know… I left her like her mom did, yet I made a greater mark to be actually present in her life and disappear.

Yang was the best sister anyone can ask for, I mean here and there she talked to me and gave the advice I needed but she didn't necessarily talked about our paths and tried to figure the puzzles out, all she did was put that to a side and thought about fighting, fighting, fighting that was her mantra, the thrill she seeked for mainly.

I needed to be alone; I had to get far away from all of this as possible, because something I loved so dearly much turned into something I bitter about. I have the courage, strength, speed, skill and motto to slash every monster in my path but am I too late? Did things get out of control to cause an outbreak like this?

During these 3 years I saw many things I got to see outside those walls. Sure they taught us what we needed to know but they taught us nothing about what's out in this wilderness. They didn't prepare us for these kind of monsters– a monster can't even be close to what I've came in contact with or to be described that way... it's entirely more hideous when you think about it. Should I go back and tell them before it gets too late? Tell them whatever you slaughter out there comes back to life? Will they even believe me, let alone listen to me?

God I don't know.

"You're not alone red." Rolling my eyes as my ears bled with agony, I swear why haven't I murdered this guy when I could? Wait–he tells me he knows where my mother is and I believed it because it can be true, this guy been around the entire world I'm not missing chances.

Jeez I'm sounding desperate…

"Get lost Torchwick." Trying to start this fire for the night I stubbornly turn away and carry on.

"I think we apparently are," leaning against the oak tree for shelter I sit here before hearing him light up another cigar "need my lighter?"

"No." Answering before getting up, I walk away from the scene, why out of people does he have to follow me?

Those years back when he brought all the grims into the city, I thought it was over but luckily all ended, but not so well, a lot of people died as everything was destroyed… I shouldn't give this guy an option or a-a chance to live but its' the fact he has a fragment of information that he can tell me where my mom is.

"Where are you going?" He asked before following me, what is his problem!

"Stop following me and leave me alone!" Yelling at him to get it through his thick skull and that out-of-date hat he's always had, I headed off.

I'm eighteen now, I can deal with things on my own, I'm definitely not that kid I used to be, I've changed, I've changed a lot. Finding out I had a split personality isn't good but in ways it becomes useful, I'm me in daily life but when it comes to the battle-ground, I'm not me, I end up being locked inside and completely disparate to everyone.

Through the years I'm much stronger with or without my weapon after physically fighting with beowolves I've gained strength like Yang but not as perfect as her.

I've grown taller, my hair is longer since I don't have anything to cut it, I re-created crescent rose into something more vicious, vicious enough to help me survive, I'm not that little naïve girl everyone thought I was, I've grown to be sharper and a lot wiser after being out here. I know what suffering really is, there were hard times I wished I was at home drinking hot chocolate and reading comics with Jaune but that didn't stop me to achieve my central power I never knew I've obtained.

I found out being alone (in some way when Roman gets lost), you can't always be so dependent on your weapon. That's everyone mistake, I learnt that after fighting Roman when I didn't have my crescent rose with me _I tried_ to fight against him, but the funny thing is, was that I didn't even lay a mark on him but now with my bare hands I can leave him black, blue and limp, he knows I can after I kicked him into a tree, and I did pre-warned him that I will break that walking stick of his and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine. Yeah, that vivid imagination of his made him wince.

"I'm not leaving you alone; I did that last time and remember what that led to." Sometimes I really do wish I can swing a punch at him but he's right. That afternoon a few days ago I stormed off again, I bumped into a pack of grims, I had my crescent rose with me but I was torn that day, having to climb a rocky mountain for spring water at the top isn't easy so instead he saved me when he could have let me die that way. Hn, what a huntress I was.

"Fine, give me your lighter." Quickly turning around he halted, dropping the lighter in my hands as I walked back to the camp with him before hearing voices, stopping Roman I quietly hid and eavesdropped.

"It's a fresh fire," I recognise that voice… It's Professor Oobleck, why is he out searching?

"What does that mean?" Weiss… Shoot I need to go.

"I don't know if it's Ruby but I think whoever was here will be back probably for more wood." Just great, turning to Roman I gave my right hand out, he took it before squeezing and he knew I was going to run, in my speed that is.

Dammit it's starting to rain, running to wherever I found shelter or something that can be used as a roof on top of our heads was an abandoned bus-stop that was completely rustic and gone. It looks incredibly old, the paint began to fleck and crack, losing it's colour. In all honesty, I don't know where we are but I quickly let go of his hand and sat down on the pebble grey floor whilst leaning against the post I hope that doesn't break or collapse on us.

"Why not just go back?" Here we go again.

"You know the answer Torchwick." I snapped as he sat opposite me, doing nothing but inhaling his cigar.

"Will you go back soon then?" He asked again, damn he's being so persistent. "Look I've been around you for 3 years, I know what you think is right and wrong, I know you inside out, I kno-." He doesn't know.

"You don't know me inside out, what you see on the outside is just that on its own, I'm a downright individual you don't know Roman, I'll go when the time is just right, when that moment arrives." Placing my arms on my knees before hugging myself for warmth I place my head on my arms as a cushion.

"What moment are you waiting for then?" Raising my head to see a grim through the forest, not so far away the moon-light shared it source of light upon it, watching it intently it turned around to reveal the dead side that was slowly decaying, flies flew around it as I guessed it was rotting to become one of those moving dead, it walked away in its own direction before turning back to Roman.

"You'll wait and see." I said before going back to my regular stance. Closing my eyes I heard him walk away but to only come back after a few minutes he places something in the middle of us, hearing logs or wood he must have got dry wood before it went damp, dropping a pinecone at my foot I slowly open my eyes to watch him start a fire.

It wasn't scorching, but it was subtle enough for us both to use warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm starting it off in Ruby POV I don't know if I should continue the next chapter in third POV or stick to Ruby POV... What do you think?<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the beginning, reviews are big helpers and motivation for me, seriously it really is. **

**Take care! X**

**16:45 02/11/2014 **


	2. Question Existing

**WOW I am so happy about the reviews and all the favourites and follows. It's a big surprise because it's so many people… (For me) O w O and I'm really chuffed like seriously **_kamjam_** you know how happy I was when I hit 300 views and when the numbers kept raising. XD**

**Review replies will be down below but I'm keeping this part short, I AM HOWEVER ****REALLY SORRY**** TO THOSE WHO WANTED 3****RD**** PERSON, somewhere in the story it'll switch to over-view but I feel like I can express the character more when everything is happing to and around her I'M REALLY SORRY. (I hope you're still interested in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: **Again, **I don't own** **any **of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Question Existing

* * *

><p><em>Disturbed by the thunder I instantly woke up, rubbing my eyes to see blurred vision as my senses kicked in to only hear the heavy rain pouring down beside me… I sighed before fully opening my eyes after another rub. Seeing the fire out in front of me as all that was left was burnt wood and its mess, realising I quickly grab my crescent rose just to make sure it stayed beside me as it remained cold by my side, this time sighing in relief I get up quietly to see Roman gone. <em>

_Confused as I couldn't tell where he would have gone or left without saying… I watched the sun rise at my East to walk outside the bus shelter I managed to sleep in. Then again I was always the one running away from him but that never really plans out well, the rain felt like a cold shower as I resumed my thoughts of the rain._

_Stretching before looking at my right, in the distance I watched a female walk across the empty road, but something was funny, she didn't look right, she was pale with green tones, decayed body parts with limbs revealing, dry blood all over her, limping, no… that shouldn't happen to humans, it should only happen to the monsters and only them. The rain continued to pour with no chance of stopping as I watched the woman silently to only move a few steps forward to get a better view._

_The cold breeze blew its blessing as I shivered slightly, feeling the goose-bumps rise up to the surface I didn't look at them as my only focus was the women. Ragged and ripped up clothes I know I won't be able to kill a human, monsters was what I was trained to kill but another being isn't, especially when this person could be someone else whom they're looking for across the world or city. _

_Gripping my weapon I kept my eye out for anyone who approaches from behind, seeing nothing as I stared into the forest I took another step as noise was heard far down beyond me, with that noise it caused the woman to look my way, she walked towards me before looking as if she was sniffing, smelling the fragrance in the air I watched her limp quickly towards me, I could imagine that hunger was on her mind, but so was mine. If I can't kill this one I won't be able to kill any to survive, if I give up now I would have died those 3 years ago._

_She screamed or groaned as she got closer and closer she looked like someone I remember, it can't be, it can't be her? Because I know she'll be able to wipe out something that's in her way. Black tousled hair all greasy, the women came closer and closer with slight hints of red in her eyes that was revealing too, but it mostly remained uncoloured that only displayed grey, a dead with no soul was what I saw right through her. Complete Emptiness._

_Taking small steps I raised my crescent rose before diminishing her into two pieces, watching her crawl with her upper body I changed it into a gun before pulling the trigger at her head, suddenly I turned around to see a few dead monsters as my eyes widened whilst they charged ever so quickly._

"Ruby!" My eyes were forced to open as I felt a sudden sensation of warmth.

Opening my eyes to feel myself in Roman embrace I sat quietly, I didn't reject as I was too drowsy to. Really opening my eyes to see it's sunny as the sun was at its highest, I guess I didn't mention that Roman changed as well as I did… I mean he's the same guy but he grew a few inches taller, he's more masculine rather than feminine, he doesn't care if he gets dirty but he's always had that hat, he's pretty much turned into a good guy protecting not only me but other people too… I wonder what happened to him. I never mention or ask.

"What is it?" I plainly asked as he let me go, I leant back on the wooden wall to look at him.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." He said as I yawned, god I'm already tired and I haven't even moved an inch.

"I wasn't," I lied "it wasn't bad it was just stupid." No it was realistically real if those are the words I would pick.

Getting up I shrugged it off whilst Roman stood up along with me. I picked up my rose and walked out under the beaming sun, sighing as I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me I noticed he cut that piece of hair that covered his right eye, and surprisingly he has two different shaded eyes, green and blue I don't know why he covered it because it looks cool.

"That a new hairstyle of yours?" I asked.

"What about it?" He wondered before stepping next to me.

"Keep it, it suits you." I said before walking down the road to wherever it took us both.

"Thanks." He murmured as I slightly smirked as that went down in the matter of seconds, I could really do with some water as my throat decided to be dry and parched this morning. _Maybe you should just force your way through it huh? _Shaking my head as that thought I didn't like suddenly appeared, sighing in irritation I felt my stomach rumble. I heard a loud sigh from behind me as I rolled my eyes and turned around to question him but to have his back to me.

"Follow me." Roman said as I looked at him heading into the forest, furrowing my eyebrows I followed him which was unusually strange, it's usually me leading and him following but I guess I'll just have to trust him which I don't like doing but I just naturally do it.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time, again with no answer as I felt like we both have been walking for constant miles. Exhausted he turned to me as I looked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Was all he said as I walked ahead, walking forward to see a house isolated from everybody else it sat at the bottom of mountains on its own?

"This person isn't a cannibal is it?" The question irked at stern face.

"No." He said before walking past me towards the path, sighing I walked straight ahead before catching up with Roman at the door, he knocked as the door opened.

"Emerald?"

"Ruby?"

"Roman!"

"Mercury!"

Mercury and Roman hugged each other as I stared at Emerald, they left the academy 2 years ago after realising Cinder and the two were causing an odd stance of trouble, so they became victims and were forced to leave while General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin found out by an anonymous student.

"What a sight to see," Mercury looked at me before presenting a slight sly smile, Roman stood in front of me.

"Get lost Merc," I nicknamed before folding my arms in front of my chest, yeah I meant what I said about me changing; height, body, hair and face whatever it's all different.

"Gonna let us in?" Roman asked as they both moved out of the way, warmth swept over us as I looked at how empty the house was, it was big but not what you'll call a mansion.

"Living room," Emerald said as Roman nodded, I looked at both of them as they surpassed glances, confused as I personally didn't like not knowing what was happening I walked behind.

Opening the dark auburn wood door as Roman held it open for me I stepped in to see that it was Cinder sitting in the seat; fire was present in her eyes as I glared at her.

"Why did you have to tag me along?" I growled at Roman as he ignored me and sat on the couch in front of her, I am so going to hit him when we're out.

"Ruby, Roman, welcome," she said as I sat next to the fire place whilst Roman was on my left.

"What do you want?" Roman said coldly, a tone he never used at me I looked away really unamused about doing business with her.

"I need you both to do something for me," Moving my eyes to look pissed off as I literally didn't care or will do anything she says.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?" I questioned as she moved her glance at me.

"You've changed enormously," she started whilst I rolled my eyes "I'll take you to your mother." She offered.

"How are you going to take me to her when I know she's dead?" I said, yeah I let Roman stay by his 'I'll take you to your mom' reason when I already know she's gone, don't murder me, I felt distant.

"Don't believe in false rumours Ruby." Speaking as my thoughts disappeared, I looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I took it as a joke, I know she died, Qrow even told me and Yang when we was little, she died in her last mission.

"I don't joke," Cinder snapped slightly before seeing her take a deep breath in and out she opened her eyes again "I want you both to go back and gain trust, they got the wrong idea of me, Emerald, Mercury, Neopolitan, Roman… We're not bad guys, believe it or not I was ordered to do everything, I did my part but it's getting boring, I know what's going to happen and without me their academy will fall apart bit my bit." Explaining I didn't know whether to trust her or not.

"Why do you care about the academy so much?" I said.

"I do and I don't, you know Glynda?" She asked as I nodded, she sighed before biting her lip.

"She's my mother good friend, the academy held a lot of her." Funny, bad people actually do have feelings.

"Fine, but if you go back on your words about my mother and the whole trust issue, then I will not hesitate to kill you all." I pre-warned before standing up, Roman tensed.

What's funny is that does she trust me to even go there for her and the sake of the other 4?

"You can stay here and leave tomorrow, food, bed, clothes, bath is all provided." Sighing as I stepped towards the door, turning the knob to see Neopolitan she gestured for me to follow her as Roman was behind me.

Going upstairs and down the corridor, I got a different room, accepting it I closed the door before looking at the room, all wine red and dark brown furniture with hints of black and camel shades.

Undressing myself I knew I seriously needed a shower, getting under the hot water I cleansed before re-thinking.

"_Don't believe in false rumours Ruby."_

It isn't true.

Why would Qrow lie to me and Yang? _You don't deserve the truth. _I started to feel my eyes water by not the shower but by my emotions I questioned myself further on. Why would my mom hide away from me all these years? _Because she had enough of you and you were just an object in her way. _What if she's the master plan to all this evil strategy? _Guess all you want you know it might be true_ What if… _you're nothing to her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; Replies (R&amp;R)<strong>

**TheHollowClown: **thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you find it interesting, I hope after this chapter it continues . BUT I apologise that this isn't in 3rd POV even though it's your preference, overall with this story I feel like it's easier to writer in first POV, but thank you for answering and please enjoy the update.

**King of the Iron Hammer Vita: **thank you very much about the review, happy that you found it interesting, cool username by the way…

**Kamjam: **hehe I'm so mean to you, *coughs* anyways thanks for the review hun, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^~^

**Theundeadkings: **thank you for your review; I really hope you enjoy this update!

**FirstTeamAvatar: **I have and I find it more straightforward and simple that way, I don't want to be too descriptive in 3rd POV as I noticed I tend to do that when I tried. However thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it, enjoy the update!

**xWasabi24: **thank you for the review and I apologise that I'm not going to continue in 3rd person, I tend to be _too_ descriptive when I do so, but thanks and enjoy the chapter.

**Razer: **I'm really sorry that it isn't in 3rd POV as well as you preferred it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and still find it interesting. Right now I haven't got a specific pairing to team all the way through, but I will hint that there's going to be a lot of mixed emotions and triangles involved, thanks for the review. ^-^

**LegendaryOrigin: **Wow I'm glad you really like it; it's awesome to read that! The story will develop and yes I have something like that in mind but we'll have to wait and see, and to your reply to my question, thank you for answering and placing your opinion I'll take that into note. But to sum everything up, thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

**Dior Chatnoir: **For you I've made this chapter a little longer than I usually write chapters since I don't like making it too big and too much in a chapter but it'll develop, anyways thank you for the review and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Renna: **arw I'm sorry that this isn't going to continue in 3rd person but I hope you still enjoy reading it in first person, thank you for the review and I enjoy!

**Willow: **yeah I get ya, and I'm glad I got Ruby to appear mature, it's hard when her persona is naïve and happy to be mature and wise but the reason she ran away was to get away from everyone and to personally help herself since she put everyone before her she forgot about herself, it took her 3 years long because she wanted to be away for 3 years, it could be how long but the character has to seem- ya know wise and prepared. Thank you for the review and I hoped I answered your questions, enjoy!

**SilverstormXD: **haha wait till the story develops and Roman will seem different so don't worry about him, he'll toughen up, I didn't want Ruby to turn into a Mary-Sue and come back like Superwoman, it's just I personally thought she was soft for a character that held so much power, so I decided to put twists into the plot and change her a teen-weeny bit. XD thanks for the review though and I hope you enjoy the update. :D

**Taeniaea: **thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy rest of the new update!

**I'd like to thank everyone who favourite's, follow's or reviews this story, it means a lot to me and I'm really enjoying doing this but it's my stressful coursework and exams getting in the way, so I'm trying to write as much as I can during the weekends and maybe weekdays. **

**Big hugs from Kioko! Take care guys and I hope you enjoy the longer chapter. ^~^**


	3. People Change Darling

**I decided to make this chapter third person since a lot of things are going to happen, I wanted it to be detailed for you guys apart from it being Ruby POV so SURPRISE! (LOL)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or any of their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

People Change Darling

* * *

><p>Around too early in the morning, her faced frowned, disguised with fear and determination her hands suddenly grabbed the bed sheets that instantly turned into fists, her breathing quickened, her knuckles went whiter than her skin, she desperately wanted to wake up but why must she know? Why did she have to know what happened? Was her body searching for the real soul she thought she lost in-between those 3 years ago? Why did she have to be so damn curious?<p>

Opening her eyes in seconds she stared at the ceiling, a plain white ceiling above her. Catching her breath before getting out of bed, she examined herself in the mirror to be drenched in her own sweat she knew she needed to shower it off and get refreshed before leaving to walk back to beacon.

Cinder left fresh clothes for everything on the table whilst Ruby just for herself refreshed, out and fresh she dried her hair before changing into the clothes, it was like her casual demeanour but no it was different, mature and grown up Ruby in no more skirts or childish behaviour.

Black skinny jeans that was ripped lightly across her right thigh and one at the back of her left calve with ammo across her hips she pulled on her regular boots, with then a black cropped sweater and her red cape, leaving her old clothes she grabbed her weapon before walking out of the room to see in the hallway clock it was 7 minutes past 8.

Going downstairs she heard a few voices in the kitchen talking as she guessed it was Emerald, Mercury and Roman. Walking in it silenced, she didn't like it but Ruby got herself a cup of water before turning over her shoulder.

"Morning," She said as the rest just exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Morning Ruby," Emerald said as she nodded until Emerald elbowed Mercury in the rib "ouch, yeah morning." Rolling her eyes she drank her cup before cleaning it and placing it away to the side.

"How you feeling?" Roman asked as she watched him drink his coffee.

"Normal, just a little nauseous I guess," Not lying since Ruby couldn't say a lie in front of Roman no more, since he found out a way for him to know whether or not she was lying and right now, she wasn't up for the arguments or response as he stared her down.

Ruby remained sitting down on the seat as she closed her eyes before sighing.

"I'll make you something to eat." He suggested and offered.

"Aw isn't that sweet, we'll leave you two alone." Dragging Mercury by the ear they left whilst silence displayed between the both. Opening those red eyes that turned fiercer than innocent she looked over at Roman, scurrying in the cupboards?

"What you going to make then?" She wondered, not wanting to decline breakfast she thought _maybe it'll help_.

"Pancakes or buttered Croissant?" Showing the two packets she rolled her eyes at the fact of him actually cooking something, probably guessing she thought he was useless in the kitchen.

"Croissant, thanks."

Roman buttered the croissant before sitting it in the microwave for 7 seconds as he passed it to Ruby.

"Eat up, we'll leave when you're done, it'll be tiring and prepare for some attacks by the ones you dearly loved, trust me they'll show a different face," After that being he walked out of the room as she was left eating there.

Losing her appetite she threw the rest before drinking a lot of water to quench her thirst.

"You ready?" Cinder was at the door as everyone was else was nowhere to be found.

"Ain't everybody else tagging along?" She asked as she looked around.

"It's just you and me, if they all come it'll turn into something unnecessary and messy, come I'll get you into the Beacon Academy, I already informed Ozpin." She said whilst Ruby nodded, walking out they went inside the black polished luxurious car that was waiting for them outside.

"It's a long journey since where on the outskirts of the city, I myself am surprised by the fact you lasted long out here for three years without anything with Roman especially." No replying Cinder looked over at her to see her staring out of the window intently.

The ride towards Beacon Academy was silent. Nothing was said or spoken of. All that was going through Ruby's mind was hoping to not be forced to fight against her own team, she wasn't really looking for acceptance after being gone for so long but what she done for herself was for herself only, call her selfish but what was needed to be done is not yet done but accomplished so far, the car stopped at the entrance where the gates were closed.

"We'll leave." Cinder said as her door was opened, nothing changed about her, same outfit, same persona and the same mission.

Getting out of the car before walking through the gates, it was morning enough for the students to be out. She kept a stern face before walking ahead, walking with Cinder wasn't the best sight to see when you've left for 3 years but Ruby hasn't given in to the enemy hands, all she saw around her was similar things, not a lot have changed just small things as replacements.

First person she didn't want to bump into was Jaune and yet there he was with Pyrrha and Lie, he's grown strength and maybe taller but so has Ruby.

"Ruby!" She heard her name but ignored it; she knew who it was… Weiss.

Continuing to walk ahead she didn't listen until another "Ruby!" was heard, ignoring it again she was then face to face, looking slightly down she raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" She snapped. Walking around her Ruby wasn't going to answer anything, not now in this case.

She walked ahead with Cinder until her wrist was grabbed, snatching it back she continued whilst making no contact with the other three.

"Weiss leave it; she's probably not going to stay for long anyway." Blake Belladonna, rolling her eyes at the two Ruby continued to walk through the main doors.

"You handled that well." Cinder said whilst entering the elevator the doors closed as Ruby sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't want them standing in my way, not when I have something to look for and fight." Burrowing her eyebrows Cinder didn't exactly know what her achievement was but for now they needed to talk to Ozpin and get the details laid out on the table.

"Ah, Ruby, long time no see." The doors open as she watched him sit there with his coffee.

"I can say the same about you." Walking in before the doors closed to go back down it was silence before Ruby broke it.

"Are you really teaching your students to what's out there?" Ruby questioned, nothing but a fire lit in her eyes.

"I am teaching what I can and know-."

"You obviously don't know what's out of those walls." She snapped before he finished.

Moving around the move before looking outside "there are monsters out there Ozpin, vicious disgusting monsters that come back to life," he raised his head after looking at Cinder as she nodded.

"Being out there, there isn't anything pretty, it's a lifeless world full of corpses… I know and I've fought them myself with my only rose, listen to me now and you'll be prepared until they spread and target everywhere." She stopped as no one said a thing "you want your students to protect the city don't you?" She questioned before turning around, waiting for his answer.

"Yes I do Ruby."

"Then let me train them, I'll teach them the basics and strengthen them, I'll give them the confidence they'll need to have to go up against these living corpses, I don't care if I left those 3 years because that will have nothing to do with the situation the world will have to go up against for, I'm no professional but I've obtained many new attacks and tactics." The atmosphere was very tense and serious, Ruby was here for one thing and one thing only, she didn't want to watch the world collapse because she could have done one thing differently.

She knew herself she wasn't here for acceptance, she doesn't think Yang would be happy let alone the other two that she made an appearance after all those years. 3 years without anyone but Torchwick saving her ass when she needed it after he was out of jail.

But secretly Ruby wanted to help before her other side had her entire system in its hand.

"Ozpin what do you want me to do with her?" Glynda walked in with Penny in her hands, Penny looked entirely different, her hair long and messy, eyes in a different shade of green with whole different attire.

"Ah, Ruby you're here." Glynda said before looking at Cinder as they exchanged glances.

"Why is Penny with you?" Ruby asked, curious to know as Penny laughed.

"Penny is long gone didn't you know, just like you Ruby?!" She laughed before a robotic monotone voice interrupted.

"You can't run away from it Ruby." The laughing continued whilst Ruby glared at her.

"Penny will always be Penny." Ruby said as the laughing stopped.

"Don't be someone you're not Ruby, tell me, when you was gone did you find who you was? Did you find your inner darkness you knew you had? Did you get rid of it? Tell me how or is it still with you?" Mumbling afterwards Ruby frowned at her questioned _Inner darkness? Is that what it is? _Questioning herself Ruby ignored the thought.

"How pathetic, are you too weak to allow it to over-run you Penny? Did **you** give up that easily?" Questioning her back before hearing her low growl Glynda walked out of the room knowing what would happen next.

Seconds later when Glynda left to other room all that was heard was repeated "fight me Ruby!" Yells until it suddenly stopped.

The elevator doors opened as Ruby looked left to see Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked coldly before walking out with the two on each side.

"Why I'm here is none of your business." Ruby snapped.

"It is my business if I'm your big sister!" Yelling Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What I want to keep to myself is for myself and confidentially shared, just leave." Ruby said until she was fully facing Yang to be the same height as her or if maybe a little taller.

"Why are you back after those years?" Blake asked whilst Ruby looked down.

"Like I said it's none of your business, why don't you stay out of my business? It's probably another reason why I left, you all pestering me as if I'm a child that needs to know where she's going every minute and second." Yang glared whilst Weiss gasped along with Blake, the topic was definitely going out of hand.

"Just leave girls; I have many things to talk about with Ruby." Ozpin said as they looked at him before biting their tongues.

"I know you didn't mean that Ruby," Weiss said as Ruby just glanced at her before at Yang.

"You're not wanted Ruby." Yang said, coldly in her eyes whilst Ruby wasn't moved.

"Does this face look like it cares because I'm pretty sure it doesn't, if you're going to be stubborn and stay here then be my guest because I'm not wasting my visit on something that isn't going to listen?" With that being said Ruby walked past her before heading towards the elevator with Cinder.

"Ruby what about the discussion?"

"Sometime later Ozpin," Ruby said as Cinder left the details with Ozpin, just witnessing the argument they went into the elevator as the doors closed and went down.

"Well weren't you fired up?" Cinder said before chuckling "it's very intriguing to see a bunch of young girls getting worked up about your presence."

"I wasn't worked up, I just gave back the same attitude they gave me anyways I wasn't really expecting a warm welcome from them either." Walking out before receiving an email from Ozpin on her phone she opened it up before reading it.

**Glynda is waiting outside to show you your rooms away from campus; I'm free very early in the morning tomorrow before the speech.**

Okay, thanks Professor.

**I have to look after my star student, don't I?**

She didn't understand what he meant by that but inside Ruby was glad to not have violence abrupt in the office, it was close to but tomorrow she wanted to prepare herself a little further on because it was far too close.

**Tomorrow in the speech I want you to show the skills you said you've obtained.**

Against whom will I be fighting?

**Yang, no one will interfere but if you don't prove it to her then who will believe you?**

I don't have any issues.

**Good, I wait to see you tomorrow morning.**

"Ozpin got us a room here, Glynda will be taking us." Ruby said before seeing Cinder eye flinch at the name.

"Things will definitely be interesting from this day forward." Cinder said as Ruby looked at her before following Glynda.

Nope, this place hasn't changed at all.

* * *

><p><strong>YASS BITCH YASS! DAMN 1,216 VIEWS!<strong>

**Do you know how happy I am?! Like for real! Shit…This ain't even started and I'm getting such great response!**

**OK. Shoot me if you want, I'M SORRY for the no update, school just got hectic with hella a lot of exams and assessments and big assignments that were given out, anyways I flunked (failed) my maths exam which was full of shit I forgot or had no clue about the shit in the book so for me to be getting a - I won't say because I know people that know me outside and I haven't told them my grade SOOOO we shall continue oh and I have this weird thing called viral gastroenteritis that killed me so I'm pretty much dead beat as it is. **

**BUT HOW HAVE EVERYONE BEEN? Is you good? Is you okay? **

**Take care guys! X**

**06/12/2014 16:42PM**


	4. I'm Back (Part I)

**IF ANYONE READS THIS… I ****sincerely apologise**** to all of you guys that have been waiting for like FOREVER for an update, I know it's been over 2 months and I haven't done anything like I am LEGIT SORRY: school is getting in the way with assessments' and a lot of exams I have to prepare, especially ones that are arriving in April and then I've been trying to get all the sleep I can get as well as being sick because of the stupid weather changes where I'm from so typing has become really hard for me to do since I've kind of been off-and-on through writers block, however I have been drafting up ideas in my books so typing them all out is just an headache because its' always the beginning I'm always getting stuck on, oh & my google chrome has been playing up with me on my laptop so it's being all weird with this error proxy whatever… **

**Again I'm sorry if it doesn't meet to everyone's expectations or what everyone is hoping for it to be, it isn't in high-standards I know but my mind is just loading until it explodes with all that I'm going through, lol I've just ditched or let's say put on hold my English CAT (controlled assessment task) and Science homework/revision as well as Business revision for this… hell I'm venting here I need to stop soooooo…**

**Disclaimer: **I **do not own** anything apart from any OC's in this story and the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I'm Back (Part I)

* * *

><p>I can't sleep.<p>

The amount of times I've overused that sentence and hasn't always been the first time but this time felt too precarious.

Out there has been risky but just laying in this bed on this territory even with one eye open it's all damn risks.

Especially with the people now under the same roof as me.

This is only the beginning of a new end and already I and Yang are beyond what either of us was expecting from each other.

I guess we've both considered each other as enemies since I walked my own path.

The path we both know that nobody will ever accept.

"Can't sleep?" Hearing Cinder voice I clenched my jaw from saying anything too spiteful.

"I've got too much to think about." I replied, turning to face the ceiling I sighed.

"What's there to think about? You've got everything in your hands now; it'll be a piece of cake." Reassuring me I didn't agree nor did I disagree.

"Firstly I want to find out what set the disease to deform the monsters out there to eat _us_ and turn us into one of them, I know no other place than here won't be able to set something like that without the ingredients then this place has, unless someone was working outside those walls, this is all a mind-game 'cause this city has been surrounded by a wall with these monsters with us and they're not like the normal ones, they've gotten bigger, stronger with a mind-set of their own, it's just goddamn frustrating because everyone here are acting as if they don't know!" Looking at Cinder by the end of this she looked over my face before taking a breath in and out.

"I know, I've seen them but this campus hasn't and this is where all the "heroes" supposedly come from unless-." Stopping herself from saying anymore my eyes daggered for her to carry on.

"Doesn't matter, you've got a speech to say in front of all the ones that now hate you for making decisions on your own, you've got the knowledge, they don't, just don't let them get to you but don't show all of your strength it'll waste the amusement." Chuckling to herself she turned around to face the other side as I looked at her back of her before sighing to turn around to the other side.

_She knows something… its only me and her here and she isn't telling me what she's assuming but this place isn't all fun in games and training anymore, I can see it… They're voice says one things but their facial expressions explain a different story. _

_If only Yang wasn't so pissed about me leaving I could have asked her but I guess all of the others are going to be like that too… They probably have a replacement for me on their team but that's no shocker._

Quitting those thoughts in my head I tried to get some sleep as the clock strikes 2:30am I know I'm sure as hell going to regret this when waking up tomorrow but I guess the game is on.

The alarm goes off as I slap it down to shut up.

Whoever invented that alarm tone seriously needs to be put down for no creativity in their work.

Ugh I stretched to see the clock read 7:00am today is going to be one boring ass day of training and getting people that hate me to listen to me, which I doubt will ever happen unless their life is under threat.

I can use that idea!

But how the hell am I going to grab a zombie monster to oblige with me and get beat up by a class or end up eating the entire class?

Never mind then…

Why not just take them outside?

Nah they haven't trained so they'll surely end up dead over being disorientated and I can just run away again.

No it won't work like that.

I guess I'll just ask them one by one to show me what they got, I won't show everything but my strengthened basics would do.

"Ruby you still with us?" Cinder waved her hand in front of my face as I blinked before nodding.

"Stupid question," I muttered as she sat on her bed, towel drying her hair, "I was thinking for training, just for now I want them to show me what they got," I said as Cinder face palmed herself.

"What?"

"You're seriously going to throw yourself out in the arena like that and fight with the rest that loathe you, they're going to take their anger out on you and bring on a fight not training idiot." That can happen as I sighed before going into the bathroom.

"Then what's your idea?" I asked before brushing my teeth until Cinder leaned against the door-frame.

"What I'm thinking, since this school upgrading we can design the monsters on how we saw them as a hologram and get each one of them to fight them individually you know maybe two on one, it'll give them a slight test on what they're like." Spitting the residue I rinse my mouth out before washing my face as I looked at her.

"How the hell are we going to have time to design the holograms?" I said, I know that she knows I like the idea but how is it going to happen?

"I got Neo to design them before-hand so she's already sent it to me, we've got to just display them, she messaged that they set out from level one to fifteen so we'll start from level three in the beginning and gradually get to the highest if they can handle it." Nodding I dried my face before pulling my hair into a ponytail as I got changed into the normal gear, waiting for Cinder I looked outside to see everybody making it to the auditorium.

"Let's go," turning around before following her, she silently it walked to the other side of campus to where we needed to be, of course there were a few stupid people asking questions as if I'd like to talk to them and explain my issues when I can easily ignore them and be the introvert person I secretly was.

"Just talk about what you've seen and that we all need to toughen our fighting skills and you've got a way to do it." Cinder went through it all with me as I nodded.

Jeez speaking back to a whole place full of hunters and huntresses isn't going to be easy.

Walking through the entrance to get on the stage I wait for them to prepare until I was motioned to start.

"Some of you may or may not know me as my name is Ruby, at fifteen I left this place on my own for myself and during that I saw that what they teach you here will have no mark out there, for being gone for three-years taught me that what I was taught here in Beacon Academy did no shit for me, it wasn't anything useful so I taught myself what I needed to know in order to live the next day and so on, not all of you may listen to me but I'm here just to say that if you're still living in the past you'll die in the present, I and Cinder have set up monster holograms so you'll be able to fight something similar against what is outside but this isn't the real deal, the monsters out there have a mind of its own so I'd like a few volunteers that want to protect themselves to try the system out." Finishing that a minute of silence passed through the auditorium until someone hands went up.

"I'll go for it." Weiss Schnee, walking through the front as murmurs went by see stood at the x as everything started.

She got her weapon out as the monster appeared a few metres away in front of her, a few gasps were heard until it all started.

When every minute went by the level went up, by now at level 8 everyone should have notice that no matter how many times you attack from wherever it'll just keep raising up, being accompanied by 2 monsters she still hasn't found out how to kill the monster as one level went up.

"I thought you were going to fight Yang?" Professor Ozpin whispered as I glared.

"You wanted us to, and the plan changed, I'm not going to fight anyone but monsters." Looking over my shoulder as I thought I saw something else but it was him, his face looked dark and actually quite scary but his aura didn't feel pure.

"You'll both fight, I'm sure of it," he muttered as I didn't get all of it, he walked away as I watched him blend in with the darkness away from everybody else.

_There's something wrong here..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just end it here, what do you think guys? You think Weiss is going to give Ruby a chance? &amp; what the hell happened to Professor Ozpin? <strong>

**Time to say it guys, keep an eye out on little things okay? It'll all come into measure later on! (GUESS!)**

**Here are some replies to reviews for chapter 2 and 3 that I weren't able to do!**

**TheHollowClown (Ch2) – **Ah that's awesome! Great to know but I think I'll stick to Ruby POV since it seems easier for me, I'll try to keep up the good work, just been hella stressed like crazy but I hope all is good for you and thank you for bearing with me! :D

**kamjam (Ch2) – **Aww thanks bae, loving the reviews and I hope you enjoy the update! X

**LengendaryOrigin (Ch2) –** Haha I love your big reviews and I'm SUPER GLAD to keep you questioning, but I really apologise for keeping you guys from waiting for so long for an update, glad to know my readers aren't going anywhere, I have cookies if that helps? XD Lol I hope all is well for you and thank you for the review! : )

**j (Ch2) – **By the way I'm a girl but thank you for the review.

**FirstTeamAvatar (Ch2) **– YASS SHIT WENT DOWN! LOL but Cinder stopped it all :P ah that sucked anyway thank you for the review! XD

**Rebelle Boss (Ch2) – **I won't stress out too much but I gotta worry here and there ya know :3 glad to see you like the story and the plot, much gratitude! X

**XxFaith.22xX (Ch2) – **Ah there's LOTS of stories on here that are awesome just be keep searching for them, anyways thank you for the review! : )

**XxKhloexX (Ch2) – **That suspense you added there! XD Lol thanks and I'm really glad you're enjoying it, thank you for the review; much appreciated!

**Willow (Ch2) – **Aw don't worry about that, I apologise for the late update! But yes I sympathise for Ruby and literally upset that I have to do this to her, yet we gotta keep moving! Well thank you for the review! : )

**Huney (Ch2) – **shucks will do and thank you for the review. :3

**kamjam (Ch3) – **Your review is appreciated like lots and I hope you enjoy this update as well as the break ;) sorry about the long wait! X

**KidfireRyuu (Ch3) – **AAHHH A NEW REVIEWER! AWESOME! Hahaha I'm glad you think it's great but I gotta apologise for making you guys wait so long! Anyways I hope you enjoy this update even much isn't happening but there are little bits you gotta keep your eyes open for! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**manticore-gurl071134 (Ch3) – **YAY ANOTHER NEWBIE! Aw-gee thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story! Big sorry about the long wait but I hope you like this one, keep an eye out on the little side things happening in here and try to guess them! Sorry and thank you! :D

**Taeniaea (Ch3) –**thank you and I am **really **sorry about the late review, ugh it sucks but I hope you enjoy this update, take along the little hints if you can spot them! If you do let me know! Anyways thank you and enjoy! :D

**SilverstormXD (Ch3) – **OMFL I'm not alone! I hate seeing that happen to Roman too! And I hate seeing Super Ruby, trust me I won't do that, I'll make her stronger than before but nothing too extreme to make her too superficial, but I'm happy you're still loving the story, I know there isn't much that's happening in this chapter but there's little things that's going on here that will SOOO make things seem easier in the further on chapters, but THANK YOU for the review and I hope you enjoy! I really want to know what you can guess about this chapter heh heh heh… :3

**nekoNoelle (Ch3) – **YUSH ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Ah I'm glad you reviewed and I'm glad you're impressed but I hope I don't un-impress you with this one since it's pretty much blegh with me, I'm glad you like the way I write in first-person but I keep thinking in between third or first, I like first but third is more to explain but first is like being in the character shoes right? I gotta stop, anyways there isn't much happening but if you can guess the little things that you think is bubbling then let me know! Thank you for reviewing and enjoy! :D

***sigh***

**I'm feeling so happy but so apologetic right now *sweat-drop*… Anyways please review and guess what you think is happening on the side or behind the curtains this chapter (?), I gotta log out and nap my cold off so take care guys and don't catch a cold! XOXO**

**16:13PM 13/02/2015 **


	5. I'm Back (Part II)

**Yup I've changed my username, ya like? XD **

**Since I've been receiving some good feedback I decided, heck why not? Let's push Maths revision to aside and update! Thank you for the views and the amount of visitors I've been getting, it's hell of a lot but I'm pretty stoked that there are so much Americans viewing (my face O.O) … I also want to thank all the other countries, but PLEASE review I'm not saying this because I want a large number of reviews I just need the motivation from you guys to I guess you could say urge or push me to continue… SO LET'S START!**

**Oh and there will be a few swears/curses here and there throughout the chapter and so on, & if there are mistakes, SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: **I whatsoever **do not own** RWBY or their characters so ta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I'm Back (Part II)

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down my spine as I continued to remember what Professor Ozpin said.<p>

Jeez that guy is becoming a creep day by day.

Ok Ruby he doesn't matter right now, but what does is how to explain this shit. Speak!

"As you can see, these monsters don't back down after a single attack anywhere across the body, the only way to actually kill them is either attacking the eye far enough to go through the brain, or just by attacking the brain or beheading the creature from what I've seen, after that they don't come back alive but what I will warn you is to be very careful and cautious when going for the kill, step into the territory zone and they will try to kill you before you can kill them these aren't like the regular monsters that you used to attack, there are many of these kinds and they aren't pretty, my last advice will be just try and not to get yourselves killed, bit, or scratched, the holograms are set up in the training centre to level one to fifteen by various kinds, practise." Finishing that I think I explained well enough for them to be able to understand.

Sighing I walked off the stage until someone hand raised up.

"What happens if you get bitten or scratched?" Juan, you're always full of questions.

"Expect a slow death of pain and being turned into one of them, their poison will have to take over your blood-stream, but if you can remove the poison before it can spread you might be able to live," Answering back I continued to walk out with Cinder.

"Can we ask you a few questions before you leave?" Weiss placed a hand on her hip as I fully turned around; yep I've gotten taller than her (yes!).

"Fine," Sighing again before going back on the stage to the microphone I looked at everyone.

"What kinds of types are there that you were talking about?" Pyro said as we both made eye-to-eye contact.

Setting up the projector across the room for everyone to see, I grabbed the remote to start at the beginning slide-show of each creature, starting with the most basic one.

"This creature are just like us, they've been either bitten or scratched by another kind and weren't killed off before death, I simply call these monsters zombies, they look like us but they're like walking corpses when you see them, they have very good hearing but poor eye-sight and quick to attack, next is what I also call bones, personally I think they look like walking skeletons hence the name they mutilated from a zombie to that I don't know how but these ones have better eyesight than a zombie as well as hearing and they are very fast if you see one alone you can attack if you have the guts, unless they scream as fast as you can try to kill them and run far away in hiding before the rest arrives but if there are more just walk away if you want to live instead of being feasted upon, now this very large creature reacted to the spreading disease in a different way, they deformed into a very large beast, they aren't slow neither fast but they have a vast amount of strength that can snap a human body in half, I've seen it myself, these ones are more likely to bite or tear a limb once you're in their hands or just to kill or eat you so don't be a fool and be their dinner, you may see them alone rather than packs, lastly these are the ones people fall for, I call these the widow, mainly because they're always alone and from afar they sound like they're crying or asking for some help when you be all sympathetic and step into their territory, basically you're a goner by the time you realise you're going to die, they are very fast and vicious as they will eat you rather than kill you, these are the only four I've seen and came across, just don't be an idiot and think you're all superhero shit." That has got to be my longest explanation that I ever done for someone.

After that it seemed that no one else had anything to ask, shrugging I was prepared to get off stage before seeing a hand go up.

"Will you join back to your team?" I never really thought about that, nor did I care if I joined or not it doesn't make a difference for me.

"She won't." Yang answering for me, I bite my tongue before sighing.

"Hey, just because you're older, doesn't mean you speak for me when I have my own mouth, and the answer is that I never will because it doesn't matter neither do I care if I join or not, my main concern and objective is when the apocalypse will be over and who started it, I'm not here for a reunion." That should clarify things but I seriously need to stop being so stubborn, argh I have a feeling I'll regret saying that but then I would just wait for that time to come, what the hell is wrong with me?

Clenching my jaw a few times until some people gasps before I look below me to see it was Yang, meh no surprise there.

"Fight me!" With clear determination in her voice I raised an eyebrow.

"Apologies but I don't give kids what they want, it's called being spoilt." Walking away with Cinder as she stood behind me as I am assuming for just in case reasons as we both walked out the exit doors.

"Too scared Ruby?" She really wants one "with all that big talk you can't fight?" Why don't people understand the word and definition of no?

"I just don't want to waste my energy on an idiotic fight that'll solve nothing but how stubborn we both are," After saying that I aimed "Yang." Finishing with her name I shrugged and walked away.

"I'm not stubborn!" Oh jeez, just stop, your words are killing me.

"Your red eyes sold you out." This time actually getting away and having the last word, we walked it back into the main centre before seeing Professor Ozpin there, impatiently walking before seeing the two of us.

"Ruby, I need to talk to you, personally, in my office, now?" Asking me I looked at Cinder who just walked towards the stairs as we both took the elevator, god he sounds like he's going to lecture me.

"How do you like the campus?" Does he think I forgotten about this place?

"I may have been gone for three years but I still remember what it's like." I know I didn't really answer his question but why the hell that question.

"Ah I should've guessed, so who have you met outside these walls?" What's with these questions?

"I've met a lot but I'm not good with remembering the names." I'm such a liar, with that we both walked out the elevator and into his office as Professor Ozpin walks straight to his seat behind the desk.

"So tell me Ruby, what are you really searching for?" Even if I tell him about it, what is he going to do about? _**Something, be wary Ruby.**_

"Who started the disease and why and how." Using my cover story, he nods.

"I don't feel that's it, I feel that there's more than that." Plainly looking into his eyes as they give nothing away, I keep my lips in a fine line.

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"But I'm not a cat."

"Then the victim."

"Who's the victim?"

"You!"

"Why am I the victim?"

"You're being curious?"

"Why am I being curious?"

"Tell your guts that."

"Why should I tell my guts?"

"It's your instincts you're going with, dammit why d'ya keep asking!?"

"Well I'm a curious victim."

"Exactly, you've answered your own self." Smirking now that I flipped it all on him, he turned around.

He sighed before continuing to speak "But tell me Ruby, why are **you** being so curious?" What is he going to do even if I answer it? What's his point in all of this? It's turning so perplexed.

"I'm not being curious; I just want to find out because it's random and un-called for." Being satisfied with that answer I stand there in silence as I wonder what if-.

"If this apocalypse never happened would you have come back?"

"In all honesty, I wouldn't."

"You're open to leave if you want." What the fuck? One day he says I'm his star student and now he's uninviting me? What is wrong with him?

"Look I'm tired and I'll keep that option in mind, but it won't stop me from searching, I'm going back, later." Turning around, back into the elevator I sighed, what is wrong with me? I should have expected this but I wasn't prepared for him.

Taking a deep breath in, it seemed that everyone else has exited the auditorium, I guess I can go to sleep or have a nap now that my clarifying was done and everybody is busy, I can have a good bath before hitting the bed for a bit… Well until its lunch, man I'm so hungry!

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending I know... But have YOU noticed anything? No? Yes? Let me know in the reviews section, ah this is killing me!<strong>

**Replies to ya reviews! (R&R)**

**Nik41 – **Yes I'm back! Hopefully for longer than before, jeez I'm totally kicking my backside for that, anyways I'm glad you're glad with the Ruby POV, personally it seemed better to me but I will try and update more, school has really made a knot against me and a lot of important things are coming up, YAY! Happy to know the story itself is good! :D THANK YOU & I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and have you noticed anything mysterious?

**Taeniaea – **thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

**SilverstormXD – **WOW thank you for the big review, and thank you for that idea I will give Roman a power or maybe a few more but I'll keep that a secret from you guys, I don't want to spill anything sooo, sorry! And don't worry I won't over-power anyone, it's just I want Roman out there, ya know? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the new update and I hope you've noticed anything suspicious, if so let me know in the review section, I've been eager to read what you think!

**Thankful Citizen – **OMG don't say that! You're getting me too happy! XD Wow-gee thank you for that! Nope this isn't a lady-bug, I don't want to overload this story with Romance just yet I mean it's only the beginning and I don't want to make it all mushy but I want to know, have you noticed anything weird or mysterious in this chapter? Haha let me know okay? :D

**Guest – **I will try and update more, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the review! :)

**That's all, and guys I've been getting sicker and sicker by the day so try and not get yourself sick because this time round in the UK it's becoming a bitch.**

**Take care guys & if you do notice anything weird, tell me about it. :D**

**21/02/2015 14:36PM**


	6. Missing Jigsaw's

**My life is going through constipation at the moment, apologies for the delay. **

**Disclaimer **I do not own RWBY or their characters apart from the plot or any OC's, warning as there will be a case of curses.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Missing Jigsaw's

* * *

><p><em>Why does this feel so surreal?<em>

_I groaned at the sudden pain I never felt before._

_Blinking a few times my eyes began to resolute of what's in front of me, but my only issue is, is that I can't see anything in front of me! Its pitch black and why the hell am I outside in the first place I swear I was napping?_

_My head began to feel heavier than usual and yet I feel insubstantial or even more abnormal and it's weird because I'm not laying down, feeling my hands graze against the tree I'm leaning against, taking my surroundings in quickly just then the rain starts to pour down at its heaviest, but I don't feel so drenched, seriously what the hell is happening to and around me? It doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel normal._

"_Stop!"_

_What the? _

_Silencing myself even quieter than I was before, just scared to even take another breath out here where I have no clue of my surroundings, I paused._

_I can't see any faces apart from outlining big vehicles not so far away from me; the head-lights were switched off which made it even harder to see who was there or what I'm in the view of._

"_What have you done this time?"_

"_It's not me it's just a few testing's that boss is done with."_

_Testing's? Why what- I can't recognise anything! I can hear my heart and my breathing yet all I could do is carry on listening. Why is that I can't see properly, I can't recognise, my mind isn't working straight apart from my ears?_

_This is beyond creeping me out. Behind me not so far away I could hear shovelling, digging into the soil in this deserted area it pretty cliché to think it'd be a body but who knows?.. And who the fuck is their boss?_

"_Was anyone following us?" Well I know now that it's male voices, yet._

"_Don't think so, I mean who would at this time, let's hurry up and get it over with."_

_Trying hard as I blinked a couple of times before squinting, I'm definitely in the middle of the forest, there are no edges to a cliff neither to the roads until I felt something against the tree, it seems like it's engravings but I'm not so sure to what it spells out._

"_Does it need to be big?"_

"_Long but not so big, keep a tag that this is 03W."_

_03W? What the hell did that mean?_

"_Hurry up we gotta go back so it isn't too obvious."_

_Everything started to become fuzzy "I'm sorry Ruby," a male voice spoke in my head, it sounds similar but everything just went blank and blurred before fading or before I could recognise it._

As soon as I woke up Cinder told me something very compelling.

Glynda Goodwitch was proclaimed dead last night.

It was broad-casted on national TV.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen in the day, yet how could they get away with someone killing her on campus grounds whilst everyone was around?

Something isn't right… There are too many things that aren't correct or just didn't seem to fit the scenario, especially after what I saw even though that can't mean anything it's just off.

"Last time she was seen was in the library but whom and why would they target her?" Pacing across the room it just struck 1 am as my mind went into its busiest "how could she have not defended herself she's fucking mature with her magic it would have to turn into a big fight unless?" Stopping to face the wall everything else seemed wrong. "Unless she didn't have her wand with her but that rarely happens, it's always with her."

"Why must you always be so awake at night?" Cinder complained before looking at me across the room, it's more of a glare but after disrupting my thinking she begins to rub her eyes as well as yawning before staring at the ceiling, her hair in a bun whilst being in her pyjamas she looked at me with annoyance in her eyes.

"Try sleeping outside those walls," I muttered, obviously I remembered I am a light-sleeper to save my life out there, it's either that or no sleep or one eye open and I ain't multi-talented.

"Yeah, yeah I get you but you're affecting my sleep which affects my powers so sit on the bed at least and whisper it all out to yourself or write it in a diary if that'll help." Glaring at her as if I would follow her rules I sighed before sitting on the bed and trying to sleep, I guess I need all the sleep I can get, I can't nap anymore! It seems I miss everything when I do.

Groaning I rubbed my eyes to see the blurry ceiling before my eyes resolute and focuses like a camera _just like that weird dream or maybe a nightmare_.

"Get up and wear something black, it seems everybody else is too." Observing Cinder secretly looking through the blinds I sighed before sitting up properly. I really fucking gotta' get some proper sleep at the night-time, it seems like its morning already.

Getting into the bathroom I did my business before changing in some black jeans, black vest top with a black leather jacket and some ankle boots which are black. Walking out of the dormitory building we headed to the main hall which was again the auditorium, pushing the doors quietly forward to hear them already in the middle of the speech we awkwardly stood our places at the back.

The eulogy would end in another 2 minutes so we kind of missed a lot "Glynda Goodwitch left a mark on all of our hearts, good or bad she was there for all of us and forever will be remembered , please allow a day of peace upon our legendary witch." Professor Ozpin ended, as there wasn't a single voice to be heard, everyone exited, noticing it kind of placed some realisation on our shoulders but I wonder why? Why would she die, I mean she's legendary?

If someone stronger than her is out there and is able to finish us off, really pushes us in our place that we all need to get stronger for the dead as well as the power that seems to dislike strong people within their magic.

"Ruby!" Looking over my shoulder to see who it was my face slightly disappoints.

"Blake." Standing there as I wait for her pace to catch up with mine.

"Do you have any idea of what happened to Glynda?" Why would she be asking? It's almost hilarious because I only spent 3 days here, not even a week and I'm their crime suspect? Ouch.

"How should I know, I was asleep around that time." Answering her question I begun to walk my way only to have her on my shoulder, following me as I turned, raising an eyebrow it seemed she didn't have an issue with me coming back… well at least she's mature about it, unlike like Yang.

"Any more questions?" I insisted.

"Not really, it's just that, how did you survive out there?" Placing my hands into my pockets I shrugged, I didn't entirely have an answer.

"To be honest I just went with the-"

"Ruby!" Well aren't I popular today? Turning around with the same un-amused face I look to see it was Professor Ozpin?

"Yes?" Blake walks away as I'm left alone with _him._

"Do you by any chance know what may have happened to Glynda? I mean you're on a search for something completely in-denial which can be a search to the library where Glynda was present." Is he trying to pin this on me?!

"No, actually after talking to you I went back to my room and had nap, it was only when this morning Cinder told me what happened and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and reconsider trusting this place and you." This is a very weird day, first Blake tries to get something out of me and now Ozpin is trying to see if I was at the crime scene, looking at him for the last time I walked away to sigh at the result coming here.

Not necessarily in a rush to go anywhere I decided if I want to go to the canteen or join Cinder for train-.

Falling onto the ground to suddenly receive no control over my body as the tremendous amount of pain struck through me, I can't move, I can't speak, I can't even be able to open my eyes.

"Oh my," Listening to know who it was as my eyes try to open but catch a glimpse of Professor Ozpin… Smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny, did Ruby trust the wrong guy all this time? Saying everything she was willing to do costing her life n<strong>**ow? You tell me. What do YOU think?**

**Short chapter I know, but I'm suddenly feeling like I'm going through a writer's block with this story, I'm trying to not lose inspiration and to continue this!**

**Reviewers replies!**

**kamjam ~ **thank you for the review and it's okay, you'll probably be able to pick something's up in here doll! Enjoy the short update! X

**Nik41 ~ **Hehe of course I'll notice you, you're my reviewer and yes Rub has definitely changed, lol in my opinion I didn't notice this but to me I feel like I've turned Ruby into a slight bitch, that could be just me but yes I kind of wished that the original Ruby had some fire in her rather than a candle-light. You might be able to notice the odds in here even if it's the blatant ones, and Jaune is an awesome character with guts Enjoy this chapter and take care, I only have one final exam left which I know I'm going to suck at but meh, I tried at least that's what I think :') Take care and I won't be spilling the pairings at the moment! X

**SilverstormXD ~ **Hehe thank you for the review and I won't entirely say it was him, I'd say it the both of them but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait and tell me if you noticed anything. *cough* Enjoy!

Wow thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked it but I'm really sorry for the delay, I hope this makes up for it and enjoy! :)

**nekoNoelle ~ **Arrw thank you for the review and I'm glad you're liking the progress, to be honest I felt like I was dragging the story a bit so I decided to put in some action that I'm hoping you can try and guess and tell me what you think about it, hehe enjoy the chapter and thank you for waiting!

**R0BYN ~ **Thank you for the awesome review, I'm glad you like the story and yes I will try harder to update more but I hope you enjoy this long awaited update!

**Take care and please review! X**

**17:36PM 29/05/2015**


End file.
